Photograph
by Yoshida-kun
Summary: There is no summary, so go figure. Time tracer x Code: Electra; One-shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


The Elgang were having a peaceful day off at the greenery hills of Ruben, they had enough adventure of a while, bringing new allies and friends along the way. It usually consist of only Elsword, Aisha and Rena. But then after travelling through Elrios they managed to add in Raven and Eve, both fellow Nasods alike. Eventually, they found another two along the long road. They met Chung and Ara in a different way like the two Altera people. And lastly, Add.

He wasn't suppose to be a part of the El Explorers, as he was suspicious in the eyes of the group. But as time passed by, they learned to trust the boy, much to his delight. Why? Well, his one reason why he joined was to get closer to the Queen of Nasods. He never understood himself why he was so fascinated and amazed at Eve. Love and eager for knowledge when it comes to Nasods was one thing, but eve since Add became close to her target, his true intentions started to dissipate as he got to know her even more. He was crazy and evil at one point, and then he was calm and gentle at the other. He doesn't even know anymore.

Currently, he was sitting in a stub at the top of a grassy hill that gives a magnificent view of the fields and valleys below, all filled with the luscious meadows and the cool breeze air. The tracer could see his _friends_ each doing their things in likeliness. Elsword and the purple magician were running at the fields. Apparently the sheath knight made Aisha mad again, resulting into a dog chasing cat like the usual. On the other note, Chung and Ara were sitting on a striped blanket covered with different foods that was accompanied by a basket. The two were having some peaceful talk and relaxing with the picnic they made, no less.

 _'The wolf and the fox... sound good.'_

He chuckled at his own remark. Glancing nearby the small bushes with trees, Raven was meditating in the form of wind slicing through his blade. Rena on the other hand, was busy tending to nature since she was part of nature itself. He never really knew what kind of group Elsword had made. At first it was all about the precious Elstone, but now it has turned to a recruitment party to save Elrios. It wasn't part of his plan to save this continent, but now it-since it has come to this-he might as well be part of it... whether be it the cause of destruction or the hero who'll save the world.

But enough of that, all he would care right now is to get back in time to save his parents and his good future. Add doesn't know why he suddenly changed his once goal to get the codes from the the Queen to a sudden wanting of changing his shattered past. Maybe he was beginning to feel something for Eve? Or maybe he doesn't want to hurt her? It's always about her ever since the beginning.

"Add?"

He already knew the person who spoke his name with the usual monotonous voice coming from behind. _'Speaking of Eve...'_

"Hm?" Turning to look at Eve, his right eye stared stupendously as if he was caught in a trance. Her long creamy pale hair tied with her white flower headband, those pretty honey gold eyes, her overall white small dress was just perfect in the eyes of the tracer. He doesn't know why, but he felt like his guys were full of butterflies every time Eve was around.

"Alone again I see." Walking towards the eye patched tracer, Eve sat beside him. She would've asked what he was doing here, but the minute she stared in front she already knew why as the view was very appealing to the eyes of the beholder.

"I was. But now you're here... and now I'm not." Taking off his left purple glove, he glanced at her and immediately intertwined his gentle hands with hers before looking upfront again. They were always like this, and somehow it felt okay between the two. Eve just smiled.

"So, how's your progress with our job." He asked.

"It's going well... however, there is a major complication to fully activate the code." She wasn't sure on how she would tell this, especially Add out of all people. She despises him at first, but after a few bondings, Eve had felt something more for Add... although she couldn't place what.

The tracer stared at him, still holding her hand. "... And what is it?"

The Nasod Queen looked down for a moment, hesitation getting the best of her. But nevertheless, she answered. "I'll tell you, if you vow to never tell this to the others."

Usually, Add would just smirk and let her get over with. But from the looks of Eve's expression, he was certain that it was a serious matter. He gripped her hand tighter as he made a soft smile. "Go on, tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Eve responded. "I'll have full potential on the code and its power, but at the cost of disarming my emotions permanently."

...

There was an awkward silence after that. Both just stared at the grassy plain below them. "Oh..." There was no proper response for Add to say after learning the hindrance of his Queen. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad. Happy because Eve will finally fulfill what she really wants; Sad because he'll never see the Eve he use to know and speak with.

"How about yours, Add?"

Eve asked in her usual tone, but with a hint of sadness, clearing the silence between the two. The said boy sighed.

"It's uhm... good. I just need to fix the errors and such. But I'll be needing a much bigger source of power by the time I fix the calculations."

Eve smiled tenderly. At least she knows that he wasn't going to end up lik her in a way. (Or would he?) "That's great."

"Pft. Not as great as you are."

Another silence. They have never experienced this before, and Add doesn't want Eve feeling that.

"Listen Eve... I'm happy for you. If taking your emotions off will make you reach your goal, then there's no stopping you."

Eve glared at her incredulously "Happy? You don't understand..." She stared once more at the ground. "I don't want to shut my emotions off, because-"

 ***CLICK!* *FLASH!***

The two was suddenly dazed by the suddenly beam of light coursing in front of them, interrupting their conversation. Holding a vintage camera that automatically shoots out the photo upon taking the picture, Rena apologized at the two.

"Oh! I'm sorry! He he. I was just testing this old camera to see if it still works." She said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Where'd you get that?" Add asked as he looked in fascination at the device. Typical Add.

"I asked Anne of Ruben if she has some camera that we can use for our group picture... from the looks it, it still works."

Out of nowhere, Eve thought of something she never would have done or even tell. "Rena, can I ask that you take a photo of me and Add?"

That shocked the elf and the tracer. I mean who wouldn't? Add stared in disbelief, asking himself if there was some malfunction going on between the circuitries of Eve.

"Uh... sure Eve." Rena regained herself and smiled like she always used to. Add was still in his state however. Taking this as an opportunity, Eve stood behind Add and hugged him to where her head was near the tracer's shoulder... and head. It turn, the said boy can feel his face heat up and his heart beat faster.

"Add, look here." Recovering by the help of the mother elf, Add took a deep breath and did his thinking position; his right hand supporting his tilted head on the chin.

"Great! 1... 2... 3!"

 ***CLICK!* *FLASH!***

After a few seconds, the shot was done. Rena took the strip of paper and waved it a few times to reveal the photo. She smiled warmly upon seeing the lovely portrait. _'These two are just adorably cute together.'_

"Here." Giving the picture to Add for the two to see. "I'll leave you guys now, but come down later so that we can have the group picture okay?" Rena told them before going down to meet the rest of the gang and eventually take individual pictures of them.

On the other hand, Add looked at the picture they were caught at, and for once in his life he couldn't help but quirk a genuine smile. Eve then sat beside him and took a glance at the picture as well.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked. The Queen just made a small smile as a form of reply. "They say pictures are memories that are captured to remember." The tracer grabbed her delicate hand, opened her palm and put the picture into her grasp.

"Keep it. If ever we forget each other in our path to find greatness, bring this up. If you feel lonely, just know that I'm here in your arms... just like in this photograph." The time tracer said, smiling a sincere one at his Queen.

Eve didn't know how to respond, her core felt like overheating and malfunctioning. She doesn't know what she was feeling as her core was in a state of emergency. Due to the somewhat broken system, Eve had no idea at what she was doing as he leaned forward, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. Pulling him forward, she the tracer's lips collide with hers.

His eyes widened in sheer surprise. It felt like fireworks bursting inside his guts, only it was more than a good feeling for the boy. Even moby & remy-along with Add's dynamos-were shocked at the sudden act. He eventually succumbed to the Queen's touch as he closed his eyes and kissed back. It lasted for a good few seconds, but to the two it felt like time itself had stopped just for the both of them. Once they parted, Add was catching his breath.

Eve was throwing glances at him, her face in a shade of crimson red. She tried to hide her embarrassment by not keeping her eye contact at the boy, but seems as though she's failing.

"Add... uhm.. I... I-" She was cut off as Add placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry Eve, I love you too." He assured the Nasod Queen, pressing his llips against her forehead lightly. Eve didn't respond as she felt her circuitry nearly explode upon hearing what Add said.

"Hey guys! The sunset's here! We have to shoot now or there'll be no background for our group picture!" Rena shouted, quite excited as she saw the perfect timing for their portrait.

"Hear that?" The time tracer locked his fingers with the code: electra's gentle ones, perfectly fitting their hands together.

"Shall we. my Queen?" He grinned as always.

"Of course, my King." Eve placed a smile, doubling her already pretty appearance.

The two walked down together with their hands still locked onto each other. _'One day you'll forget that you love me, and I'll probably forget you... but i hope you don't forget this day. Because I won't.'_

* * *

 **So I was cleaning my computer because of the malware and viruses running around it (GREAT), and guess what I found? ... Yeah, this was made a long time ago when I was roaming around elwiki. Just throwing it in there before I delete it. Welp, wish me luck on my test today!**

 **See ya some time soon guys!**


End file.
